


A Winter Job

by Jack64



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack64/pseuds/Jack64
Summary: A simple job for simple money. What possible other motives could there be for Katt to request Krystal's presence when the blue vixen in question has only been in Lylat for six months?





	A Winter Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, transferring some more stories from my FF.net account. This one and my next one are my Christmas stories and some of my earliest works, so if they're rough as hell, you know why!

 

Katt Monroe knelt before a steel blast door, decked out in her pink and grey combat armor, her helmet lay at rest next to her leg. The pink and white feline worked away at the panel that would allow her and her blue compatriot entry into the pirate base. Wires and connections were no problem for her, just needed to get the right combination that would let her take control of the electronics. No wireless meant she couldn't use any of her fancy toys, neither was there a hard connection. So she had to resort to the old fashioned way. Which was sometimes the more fun way. Technology made jobs too easy, she liked a challenge. Though this job could hardly be considered one, it was just a bit of padding in the bank account for Winter Solstice shopping.

She hummed a little tune to herself as she worked, a bright smile upon her lips. Blue stood by, making sure there were no hostiles. A telepath for a teammate was certainly handy, she was rather pleased that Fox had loaned her out for this job. It also gave her a chance to measure up Krystal. Fox was crazy about the blue bombshell, and she could see the reasons why within the first five minutes of landfall. She was aggressive, but calculating, an agile fighter and not an ounce of cowardice in her heart. The blue fur and exotic tattoos, plus that figure more than likely drew Fox to her like a moth to a flame. It was amusing really, for a telepath, Krystal seemed a bit oblivious to Fox's wants. It was cute, and a wonderful change from the dour Fox she had known for the past few years.

It had only been six months since the first alien had come in. The cobalt vixen had stirred up such a fuss. People wondered where she came from, how she came to be in Lylat. On top of that, with how much time she was spending in Fox's company, what her romantic prospects were. Katt had always told Fox that he could confide with her. Falco was useless for such things and Slippy was in his own little world tinkering half the time. The poor fox gushed over Krystal any chance he got, as he was trying to find a way to her heart, but had no clue how to. He was a basket of nerves when it came to women. Not so much bashful as he was scared, he had only a few relationships under his belt, most of which ended poorly. It didn't help when he attained hero status; women started to flock to him. Sure some of them may have had genuine feelings; most unfortunately treated him like he was some sort of war god, rather than just a down to earth man like everyone else.

_Perhaps I should have a talk with Ears when I get back Cornerian side._

The mission was a two person job, though recommended for a squad. Katt liked a good fight, another reason for bringing Krystal was that she wanted to gauge the Cerinian herself. Thus far she had performed well. Only six months in and the girl was proving to be quite handy. The keypad was proving to be a bit more tricky than she initially thought. It appeared to be a custom job. The dusty wind of the Papetoonian planes blew all around them. She decided to strike up conversation with her otherwise silent compatriot.

"So, Krystal; How have you been adapting to Lylat so far?"

The blue vixen was clad in her own combat armor, blue and white much like her fur coloring. Tattoos on the thigh guards of a strange swirling sun with four points. She carried with her a Phoenix Industries Heavy Blaster rifle, the X-66 pattern. It was a good model, compact, powerful and very accurate up to 500 yards. Girl had good taste in weapons, she wondered if that compact staff was really useful for anything. The item in question retracted at the moment, according to Fox it could extend into a seriously deadly weapon with mystical properties.

Krystal turned to look at her pink teammate. Those turquoise eyes staring past the visor before her voice which was tuned through the radio in the helmet, it did little to hide that very foreign rich accent of hers.

"It's been an adventure in and of itself really. Getting used to your culture has probably been the roughest part. Thankfully, Fox has been very helpful in that regard."

Katt grinned, she swore she caught a wistful sigh at the end of that. "Speaking of a certain orange vulpine. How has he been? I've not really talked much with him since you guys got back from Sauria." It was a mild lie at best, thankful that Fox had told her Krystal had rules about her telepathy. A giggle nearly tore itself from her lips when Fox had found out she was a telepath, he had apparently nearly fallen flat on his ass so hard it caused bruising. She surmised that Krystal had not used it on Fox, or she would have picked up that he was head over heels for her.

Krystal stood there, wondering how to respond. Her thick armored tail swaying quietly. "He's been well, I think there's something odd with him though."

The feline got a cheshire grin across her face. "Oh? How so?" She said, fumbling with the wires, taking a bit longer than she truly needed to. She was probing the vixen, trying to see what she thought of Fox, and if there was a genuine chance there for Foxy boy to get his smash on. Naturally she knew from her talks with Fox that it was far more than just wanting to have fun. It was adorable seeing him this way again. She hadn't seen him so lively since the Lylat Wars. A genuine concern had come forth from her when he began to show signs of mental stress and fatigue. These six months saw a return of the Fox McCloud she knew and everyone loved. That alone put a feather in Krystal's cap.

Krystal looked around as she scanned the area with her telepathy. "I don't know. He kind of clams up around me, gets a bit nervous. Not a clue why, I think it might be because of my telepathy.

Katt stopped mid work, she gazed over at the blue vixen. A look of _seriously?_ Written on her face.

"What?"

"Krystal, honey. Are all Cerinians dense as a fence post, or is it just you?"

"Excuse me?!" The vixen growled angrily.

Katt sighed and pulled her fingers back from the console. "Have a seat hun, we need a bit of girl time."

Krystals eyes went from searing anger to calm in a flash. Surprised by Katts nonchalance about the insult, yet intrigued. Lylatians were a weird people and showed friendship in the strangest of ways.

"Is this really the time? We have a job to do."

Katt laughed. "Krystal, don't worry about that. I had this place locked down the moment I got into their systems. It's just this gate that's giving me trouble. Old tech with some customs in it. So, we have time. Now, sit."

Krystal grumbled and pulled her helmet off. Her short cerulean locks hung gently over her white furred face. Amazing turquoise eyes that looked to pierce the very soul gazed into her own sky blue hues.

_If I were inclined to the same sex, hell, I'd try my hand. I can see why Fox is all over her._

"How much do you know about Lylatians, Krystal?"

The vixen's gaze was rife with curiosity, wondering if this were some sort of test. "I know enough about your biology, physical differences and appearances-"

"Lemme rephrase, how much do you know about Fox?"

Again Krystal was perplexed. "Miss Monroe..-"

"Please, call me Katt."

"Katt." She started again. "What does this have to do with anything? How is this relevant to the job?"

_Business minded, just like Fox. Though according to Fox; once she gets to know you, she opens up in a wonderful way._

"It's not relevant to the job. However, it is relevant to one whom I can certainly call my best friend. Your Captain."

"And? What about him?" The vixen took on a defensive tone in her voice.

"He likes you."

Krystal blinked, her eyebrows arched up. "What?"

"He. Likes. You. And not in the platonic way."

Once more the vixen was dubious. "Gobshite. He would have told me."

Katt shook her head. That fluffy bit of fur between her hair shook left to right. "Then you don't know Fox very well. I thought your staff thing connected you two in some manner. Or at least that's how he described it to me. Made no sense, but then I'm not a telepath."

"What has he said exactly?"

"Do you want the full truth, or do you want to ask him yourself? It wouldn't sound the same coming from me." She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out a little snack from one of her pouches. An energy bar, offering one over to Krys as he held it out to her. The vixen tentatively took it, unwrapping it before she gazed over at the bodies of the dead guards. The pair began to eat in silence as Katt toyed with the panel.

"Why do you care exactly?" The blue vixen said, finally breaking the silence.

"Because he's my friend. We dated at one point, and his happiness is paramount to mine as well as Falco's." It was a rare day Katt was so open and candid with someone. She wanted to like Krystal, and thus far, she had impressed. There were few doubts that they would run into too much trouble clearing out this rabble. "And I want to know if he's wasting his time, or if there's potential there."

"So, you're testing me?"

Katt nodded. "In a sense; did you really not know Fox likes you?"

Taking another bite from the energy bar the vixen sat there for a moment. "I had an inkling, but I wasn't sure. Lylatian minds are so confusing. You hide things, say things you don't mean or disguise them behind meanings. It's a very different culture compared to my own." A faint blush began to cross her face. "Does... does he really like me?"

"Krystal, he's head over heels for you. That man gushes over you everytime he gets a chance to talk with me. It's adorable really. I've not seen him this crazy since he an' Ears went out."

"Ears?" She blinked.

"Fara Phoenix, the very one who's merchandise you're wielding there. Fennec, so big ol ears." The feline finished with a gesture to the rifle. "They didn't work out, still good friends. And if you think I'm grilling you, wait till you meet her. I'm childs play by comparison." Katt finished, taking another bite of her energy bar.

"I see."

"Do you like him?" She asked pointedly.

"What?"

"Do. You. Like. Him? Do I need to send you back to the ship? This Papetoonian winter must be getting to you." A playful snarky smile upon her lips.

The vixen reached over and playfully shoved the feline on the shoulder. "As if, the sun is going to bleach your fur you keep that helmet off for much longer."

A gasp of mock horror left the feline before the pair started laughing, Krystal was easing into it, lowering her defenses bit by bit. Less agitated, less on alert but still being professional. The feline kneeled back around and began to work on the door once more.

"I'm not sure." She replied, after the laughter had died away.

A wire here, cross contact plate there. A little bit more and the door would be open. "Oh? Did he do something wrong or?" Never did she take her eyes off the wiring. The last thing she wanted to do was jolt herself.

"No, no! Nothing wrong at all, just… differences." She sounded unsure of that answer.

"Is it because he's not a telepath?" The feline inquired.

"Part of it. Not to sound like we're all a bunch of needy secondary schoolgirls, but we need emotional satisfaction as much as physical. It's important to us. Without him being a telepath; how can I be sure he could fulfill that need?"

It was a reasonable worry. Physical intimacy was important, but to a race of telepaths. Emotional intimacy was probably just as important, if not more so.

"It's also because he's not… well, you might think me terrible for this.. But-"

"He's not a Cerinian." Katt finished for her.

"I hope that doesn't upset you." The vixen had retaken her post, more than likely scanning for more threats with her mind.

"Not really, I understand. I just don't want Fox to get hurt is all. It took him a while to get over Fara; and you have done a lot of good for him Krystal. You brought the Fox we know and love back to us."

Krystal blinked. "What do you mean?"

Katt went into detail, how Fox had clammed up after his breakup with Fara, just before he took off to fight in the Lylat Wars. That was eight years ago. He became shut in, quiet, reserved; obsessed with his work in keeping Lylat safe. It took a lot to get him to open up and express his emotions. Their short stint together had done some good, but it wasn't meant to last. "And now, he's excitable again, his tail wags in that cute way, and whenever he talks about you; he's absolutely alive in a way I've not seen him in the better part of a decade."

"So, again I ask you Krystal. Does he have a shot?"

Krystal tapped her fingers on the rifle. "Ask me after the job."

"Fair enough." With a faint click, the door powered on. A groan of metal greeted their ears as the doors opened vertically. Sand slid off the metal plates. Katt donned her helmet and slid it back into place with a soft hiss as it sealed.

"No contacts." Krystal spoke quietly.

"Anything further in?"

"Unknown, I can only go so far with my search ability. I can detect some faint thought patterns though."

"Alright, Krys, lets do it then." The feline replied, the two stacked up and began to slowly make their way inside. Their automatic visors adjusting to the dim light while Katt's hud lit up,all kinds of security suites and sensors pinged. The pair were staggered on each side of the dimly lit hallway with Krystal the further out in front.

It was oddly silent, which made Katt nervous. Pirates weren't known for subtlety, often drunken braggards who couldn't keep their mouth shut. In the quietest voice she spoke up to Krystal. "Hold on Krys, something doesn't seem right."

"You feel it to?" The vixen replied in turn.

"Yea… you're not picking anything up?"

"Not a thing… something fishy is going on here."

"What does.. Nevermind. I'll ask later." Perplexed what aquatic life would have to do with their situation.

"Wish Fox was here, those instincts of his are damn helpful."

"Instincts?" Was Krystals inquiry.

"I'll explain later Krystal. Keep your head on a swivel."

The two females moved deeper into the base. The pair took cautious steps until they came to a cross way intersection. Katt didn't like the way it was going, it screamed ambush. The pair peered around separate corners before slamming their backs into the walls for cover as blaster shots came down the hall in cross fire fashion. The two remained in cover until the din of blaster fire came to an end. "Did we get em?!" A deep voice barked out.

"Idiots! Sprung the trap too soon!"

Krystal immediately went into battle mode as her training kicked in. Katt suddenly heard Krystals voice in her very mind.

_Sorry to do this, it's normally not allowed but given the circumstances… I dunno how they concealed themselves until now. Something was interfering, but now they're active. Three on the left, 2 on the right in staggered formation to avoid friendly fire. I'll take the three, you take the pair._

Katt suddenly wondered when she went from leader to second in command. However, given that Krystal had all the info and a picture. It was best not to argue. Without any real way of responding. She simply nodded her head to the vixen as the two sprang into action.

Katt drew a small cylinder from her belt and pulled the pin that stuck out of it, with a heavy throw it sailed down the hallway and bounced off the wall with a clang. Before one of the pirates could even shout, it detonated in their face with a cacophonous **whump.** The narrow hallway became a death trap as fragmentation from the grenade shredded the hallway. She could hear their yells of pain and the sound of them hitting the floor. However, she could see them still moving and decided to finish the job. Katt drew forth her blaster pistol and discharged two orbs of red plasma, smacking them both square in the chest. The two pirates fell over dead in a heap.

The feline looked down the hall to admire her handiwork when a loud yell erupted down the opposite hall in a foreign language. When she turned to see what was happening, she was stunned. Krystal was performing acrobatics only thought possible in video games or movies. Even with her reflexes as high as they could be: the vixen was literally running off of walls. Dodging in between shots like she could see them before they even left the barrel, scorch marks dotted the walls as they tried to hit the blue armored warrior that came barreling at them. She even managed to squeeze off a few blasts that obviously were not meant to hit the target, but to instill fear. Coupled with her impressive display; it worked quite handedly, the assailants shots became janky, barely able to keep track of Krystal's movements.

The cerulean vixen easily closed the distance, as she did her arm went around to her back and pulled free her staff. A soft click of metal as the magnificent weapon extended while simultaneously being swung without missing a beat. With the loudest **thunk** of metal hitting bone filled the air in such a way; that it even made Katt wince. Krystal sent one spiraling ass over end onto his back before turning the head which was adorned with some sort of blue gem and aimed it at a raccoon's face. A split second and the head lit up with red fury that unleashed itself, the fiery orb sprang from the tip and obliterated it's target with searing shot.

_Well... that wasn't a pretty sight._

The third pirate, seeing what just happened to his two fellows in the span of seconds, had the smartest idea he could have. The blaster rifle dropped from his grip with a clatter. Both paws immediately shot up as the crown of the staff came around and pointed at his throat. "I surrender!" The rabbit cried out.

"Smart move." Krystal spoke with a vicious growl. That gem in her weapon glowing menacingly.

Katt to say the least, was impressed. Girl could handle herself in the field, a bit reckless. But then, who was she to talk?

"Command Center." The rather hostile vulpine demanded with one simple phrase.

"D-down the central corridor, can't miss it." His stutter was quite strong, both predators able to pick up fear in the air through their helmets.

"How many?"

"We were it. The rest of the gang is off on a job."

"If you're taking the piss, you will not wake up again." The vixen snorted, proceeding to crack him over the head and knock the lapine out with a swift shot before he could respond.

Katt approached with her pistol still drawn. "Take these two in for a live bounty bonus, grab what we need, then blow the base."

The vixen nodded in approval at the plan. "We still need to find out what they were using to block my telepathy…"

_Although, that could have been my emotions. Given what Katt laid on me so quickly. Do I like Fox?_

Krystal began to ponder that thought. She wasn't detecting any mental activity, the base seemed to be empty.

_I mean, he's a great guy, that much is obvious, the way he fought for Sauria, helping out so many of the tribes along the way. The Krazoa spirits, even in the face of what many would call insurmountable odds. He still stood firm and brave, And very handsome while doing so. The way he blushed when I came onto his ship to thank him for the help. It was too cute. He reminds me of the warriors back home. Brave, honest, true, a bit headstrong but there's nothing wrong with that. He's also a capable fighter. Yet his heart remains pure just as the Krazoa said. There's more to him as well… that tingling sensation whenever I was near him. Could that be the instincts Katt talked about? That feels more like… No, it couldn't be? Could it?_

While Krystal was in her reverie, Katt was hard at work. She broke through the lockdown she had placed on the base with ease. The pair moved into the central command center. All around were banks of computers, a security station and various other panels for what she didn't know. Nor did she care. Katt of course, slapped her pink rear down into the big seat and began to go hard at work. The feline used her computer skills to tap into the main data banks, pulling every piece of data her little paws could get on. Manifests, safe house locations, fleet composition. Corneria would pay top dollar for this info. It was child's play really. The security in this place was lousy.

Krystal made use of the security station to make sure there were no other hostiles in the base. Much to her surprise, the pirate had been telling the truth. Two of which were tied up and restrained with them, though they were comatose.

"Aaaaand Done." Announced her Pinkness. "Let's get out of here and go get paid!"

Krystal being the more physically capable of the pair, dragged the two pirates behind them. Her thick tail swaying in the light armored bits. Still pondering on if there was a chance with Fox. Should she give him a chance? Should she take the risk with someone outside of her people. Her mother would no doubt support her once she found out what kind of male Fox was. Her father on the other hand. Was a different matter entirely.

_On that note, would Fox even really understand what it means to be with a Cerinian, how picky we are with our mates. I mean, I could certainly enlighten him. Though that would mean giving him a chance… maybe we should just stay professional. Those wonderful deep eyes though, and that powerful body. Not to mention his attitude and behaviour. He might be nervous, but I can't fault him for that. I would be too if I was crushing on someone who could read my mind and I could not._

A little blush formed across her cheeks as memories played over her mind. How bravely he fought, how selfless he was. Even if he did complain the whole way. Then again, who could blame him? All things considered, everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.

_Yet he never gave up, the two of us worked together to save the planet in our own ways. Though I was stuck in that stupid crystal, I was still able to guide him and reach him with my telepathy. It's strange. He understood me almost perfectly. I wonder if it's because of my staff that acted as a medium. Or is there more to Fox?_

The pair emerged into the chilling Papetoon sun. The chill thankfully was mitigated by their armor which was wonderfully insulated against the elements.

"So. Do you like him?" Her pinkness once more bringing forth the pivotal question.

Krystal thought on it for a moment. It was a big question after all. She did feel close to Fox, they had shared an experience and fought together on Sauria. Her in the spiritual side of things and guiding him when all seemed lost. Him the physical, it was a delightful balance they had struck without him even knowing it until she was finally free of her prison. The fact was, she could easily see herself falling in love with a man like that. That he was open minded enough to trust a complete stranger that spoke within his head, have a modicum of faith, and be so self sacrificing that he would put his life on the line for an entire planet that was considered primitive by Cornerians. Not to mention risk everything for her when they didn't even know each other beyond dreams, visions and whispers. The moment when they locked eyes as she almost plummeted to certain doom. His powerful body catching her with the end of her staff. He hauled her up so easily. It was hard to deny the physical attraction, the mental was another matter.

"Yes, I do like him. He is a handsome vulpine for certain, but I'm not sure about our mental capability."

Katt nodded. "That's good to know, I don't know anything about Cerinians, so I need to make sure Foxy isn't walking into some weird mess. Cornerian and Papetoonians are monogamous. Some do go outside that mold but, Foxy is very traditional. Takes after his parents quite handedly. There isn't some weird kinky open relationship thing you guys do?"

Krystal blinked at the absurdity of the question, however; it was not unreasonable. They were alien to Lylatians after all. "No! Absolutely not, we mate for life barring extreme circumstances. Some do take mates if a life mate perishes, but we never bond again after the first. We're very picky on that."

"Bond?" The feline inquired as they approached the small corvette class ship, easily able to fit a small squad of operators and some good cargo. More than enough space to keep their captives and rest comfortably.

"Right, non Cerinian. It's a mental connection between two, we can feel everything the other does. Even have full conversations without physically speaking a word. It makes us very effective fighters together in battle. I know, Lylatians balk at the idea of loved ones fighting side by side."

Katt laughed gently in that sing song voice of hers. "Oh honey, me and birdy do all kinds of fighting together. So don't worry about that." She continued on. "Alright, monogamous, obviously staunchly loyal, all fantastic traits. You're a great fighter as you just proved back there, and can certainly take initiative. Combine that with how thoughtful you are towards Fox, I'd say that gives you a pass in my book."

Krystal smiled wide at the approval, the two boarding her craft as the auto pilot began to take them into space. She placed the two captives in the brig and made her way back up front.

"Now, you just have to pass Fera's test." The feline spoke with a mirthful grin. Their helmets having came off the moment they came aboard.

"I'll tackle it like I do everything else." Krystal nodded, her confidence beaming through.

"Good girl, I think you'll give Ears a run for her money, now then. Onto Corneria and a fat paycheck!" The ships engines kicked on and took off in the direction of the fourth planet of the Lylat system. The pirate base detonating with enough force she could feel it up in the sky.

Krystal thought about Fox more and more. As her mind focused in on him, her pace began to quicken and her tail began to wag of its own accord.

_Maybe there is something between us. The question is, can he act on it?_

She smiled softly to herself, determination rife within her eyes. She owed him her life, and he owed his to her. There was a foundation there for a bond between them, a very strong one. One that tingled at the base of her neck and sent her stomach aflutter.

One thing was for certain. Fox had an effect on her when he was clear across the system. That had to say something.

_I guess we'll find out._


End file.
